The New Teacher (A Spamano Fanfiction)
by SummerLuvsDinosaurs
Summary: Antonio is beginning to get tired of having to take the same class over and over again, that is, until a new teacher comes to class.
1. ch1 the bus ride

Summary:

At Antonio's collage, he's starting to get tired of taking the same class over and over, that is until a new teacher comes into the scene.

Antonio awoke to the loud screeching of his alarm clock. He groaned in anger and flipped himself over to press the snooze button. He stared in silence up at ceiling.

_Uhg, it's going to be a long day…_ he thought to himself.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stretched. He let out a loud (and rather exaggerated) yawn.

_Just one more month… _he thought.

He should've been out of collage by now, but of course, being the dense idiot he was, he always failed one class. This one class being English. He didn't think it was fair at all, he was Spanish, he had always spoken Spanish, so English was harder for him. But the teachers in collage are much tougher and won't cut him any slack, he even tried tutors, but they all got distracted by his looks or they simply weren't good enough teachers, as a result, he always ended up having to take the class over again. There was only one more month until graduation and at the rate he was going, he would fail again.

Antonio sighed in frustration. "Arg why is English so damn hard?!" he yelled.

He was actually pretty good with speaking English, it was…well, everything else that made him fail. The punctuation, the prepositions, all the other bullshit.

He slowly trudged over to his dresser and pulled a gray T-shirt over his head and slipped on some faded jeans. He wasn't feeling particularly flashy today. His English class was supposed to be getting a new teacher. It would probably be some grumpy old man. He wanted to make sure he didn't get called on.

He walked to the bathroom and quickly combed through his hair and fixed it with his fingers. He slipped on his converse and grabbed his bag. He about to run out the door when he realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast. He glanced over at the clock. He wouldn't have had enough time to eat it anyway. He quickly locked his apartment door and ran down the steps. He had to make sure he wouldn't get another detention for being late.

He waited patiently at the bus stop, listening to his ipod. Finally, his bus arrived. He calmly walked onto the bus but found he couldn't sit down anywhere.

_Huh, it's not normally this crowded on here… but whatever. _He thought as he shrugged and grabbed hold of one of the handles to keep him steady.

He was happily listening to his music when the bus came to an abrupt stop, causing him to topple over onto someone else.

He heard the small person beneath him say "Ow! Fuck you're heavy!" in a thick Italian accent. Antonio began sputtering apologies as he scrambled to his feet. He stuck his hand out to help the small Italian up (at least he thought he was Italian), but the young man just glared at him and helped himself up.

"I-I'm really, really sorry!" Antonio continued.

"Just shut up, I get it." The angry Italian said as he held up a hand to silence the noisy Spaniard.

The Italian picked up his bag and dusted himself off.

"Um… By the way, I'm Antonio Carriedo." Antonio said, sticking his out for a hand shake.

"Why the fuck do you think I care who you are, bastard?" The Italian snapped.

Antonio was taken a little aback from the Italians response, but non-the-less, he continued to smile and hold his hand out.

The Italian let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Antonio's hand quickly shook it, "Lovino Vargas." He practically murmured.

"Nice to meet you, Lovi~!"

"It's LOVINO! Who the hell do you think you are?" Lovino snapped

"Sorry, Sorry… I guess it's just a habit of giving people cute nicknames." Antonio smiled apologetically, studying the features of the man in front of him. Big brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, pale skin, slender body, he wasn't muscular like Antonio, but he wasn't scrawny, and this one odd curl that stuck out of his dark brown hair. He felt this odd urge to pull the curl, but of course that would be rude.

Lovino had opened his mouth to say something about him staring at him, but they had come to their stop and everyone was rushing off.

"Bye~ Lovino~" Antonio shouted as he exited the bus.

Lovino twitched

_What the hell is wrong with that guy? _Lovino thought to himself as he stepped off the bus.

_Wow he was beau- wait what?! No he was going to say b…b… bashful! Yeah that's it, he seemed shy… _Antonio shook his head, trying to clear his head from his alien thoughts.


	2. ch2 this would be fun

Ch.2

Lovino dropped his bag onto the floor and propped his feet up on his desk. He tilted his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. His morning had been really odd. First his stupid brother woke him up and hour too early because he accidentally set his toast on fire. Then his stupid potato bastard boyfriend came so I had to leave early too to avoid myself ripping the stupid potato's head off. But the weirdest part was this Spanish boy-err, man? (he looked older than Lovino, but talked like a giddy h ighschooler), fell on him on the bus ride to school. Lovino opened his eyes with a scowl on his face. He hated teaching, the kids were stuck up bastards who thought they were smarter than him just because he was younger. He was only 21, the same age as many of the students, some of them were older though because they had failed a class and had to take it again.

The bell rung, signaling classes would be starting soon.

_Great._ Lovino thought.

Antonio's P.O.V

Antonio walked down the hallway maneuvering his way through the hoard of students to his class room. Everyone seemed oddly quitter than usual. He heard everyone's whispers as he continued down the hall. They all seemed to be about the same person… The new English teacher.

He heard a particular group of girls whispering:

"you mean you saw him?"

"Yeah! He was a total cutie!"

"really?! I expected him to be some old man!"

" I know right!"

The two girls nodded in agreement

"But I heard he was kind of a dick."

The girls continued to whisper among themselves.

Antonio continued down the hall and met up with his best friends. Gilbert and Francis. Gilbert, who had pale skin, slivery hair and scarlet eyes, was kind of obnoxious, and Antonio often thought he had a bigger ego than Alfred (the self-proclaimed hero of the school), but even with Gilbert's attitude, he always makes up for it in laughs. Francis was the ladies man… well I guess the ladies man and the man's man? He was kind of notorious for his many relationships with both sex. With his long blonde hair and blue eyes, it was only natural for people to flock to his beauty, however… Sometimes he'll give you… uhhh… "Un-wanted" attention. (And by that I mean he'd probably molest anyone he finds cute). Then there was Antonio. With his tall muscled structure, his tan skin, emerald green eyes, shaggy brown locks and goofy yet cute grin, he was practically irresistible to the ladies. However, he had never really had any interest in…well… anyone. Thus, earning him the title of "The boy no one can have". Together they were a mischievous bunch, always getting into trouble. So people began to call them "the Bad Touch Trio"

"Hola amigo! Do you guys know what everybody is talking about?" Antonio asked the two.

"Oh it's the new English teacher! I heard he was a total hottie! Honhonhon~" Francis swooned.

" Oh yeah Antonio, The totally awesome me, would like to point out that you have the new teach in your first class amiright?" Gilbert pipes up.

"Oh si! I completely forgot!" Antonio says, slapping his head.

"Oh mon ami~ you absolutely must tell me everything at lunch!" Francis said swinging his arm around Antonio's shoulders.

The bell rang.

"Oops! I better get going! I see you guys later, adios!" Antonio called to them, already running down the hallway.

Antonio opened the class room door and chose a seat toward the front of the room and, along with everyone else, began staring at the new teacher, studying his features. Let's see… Slender body… Brown eyes with gorgeous gold flecks and dark brown hair with an odd curl that stuck out from the rest… Wait a second!

"I know you!" Antonio said a little too loudly.

The teacher turned to the boy, looking at him with a skeptical glare.

"Look I don't know who you think I am but it's probably not me, so why don't you go sit down." He said calmly

"No, don't you remember me from the bus?" Antonio said shaking his head.

Lovino's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, that was you?!"

Antonio smiled in response.

"Oh great." Lovino said flatly.

This made Antonio's smile waver for a moment, but only for a moment before it returned.

It was at this moment that he realized almost the entire class was staring at him and Antonio. Another reason he hated teaching, he hated being the center of attention.

He cleared his throught forced down an embarrassed blush.

"U-Uhm… Anyway I'm Mister Vargas, I'll be you're new English teac-" Lovino hadn't even finished his scentence before one of the girls in the back of the classroom's hand shot up.

Lovino sighed in annoyance. "How could you possibly already have a question?"

The girl giggled to her friends before asking "Are you married?" The girl said before exploding into soft giggles with her friends.

"Tch. No I am not married, now does anyone have a question not related to… well _that_?" Lovino said, feeling his face heat with the embarrassment of the question. Nearly all the girls squealed in excitement…even some of the boys seemed to hold in a squeal, making Lovino even more uncomfortable.

Another girl close to the other group in the back raised her hand

"Yes?" Lovino asked

"How old are you?" The girl said teasingly

"Ok. Let me rephrase the question, does anyone have any questions that do not have to do with me AT ALL?"

"Oh come on! Tell us please?" Most of the girls groaned while others flashed their best puppy eyes.

"Arg! If I tell you would you shut the hell up?!" Lovino snapped

The girls nodded eagerly.

"Fine. I'm 22." Lovino said feeling his face get hotter.

The girls squealed even louder. Nearly making Lovino cover his ears in pain.

"Wait, aren't you a little young to be teaching?" Antonio said

"Well aren't you a little old to be a student?" Lovino snapped with a scowl

"touché." Antonio said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Now… If there aren't anymore interuptions, I'd like to get started on my lesson."

Antonio continued to stare at Lovino as he wrote notes on the board. He could tell this would be fun.


	3. an

A/N: sorry guys but I've been having a total blank and I'm just not feeling this story anymore, I've been trying to motivate myself to write a new chapter for this but I just can't sorry. However, I will be coming out with a new fanfiction that I will definitely try to finish! Again sorry for any of you who were actually interested in the story


End file.
